The invention relates to a device and a method for forming an adhesive bond between an object and a support.
Fittings and accessories in sanitary/bathroom facilities could be objects of this type, as an example.
Objects of this type have been fastened to walls of buildings with screws and dowels up to now. A drawback here is that holes have to be drilled into walls that are customarily covered with tiles. If the location of the objects is subsequently changed, the drill holes are exposed, which has a significant negative effect on the overall visual impression of the wall.
A fastening agent for affixing two objects is known from WO 2009/156013 A1 that is comprised of a mixture of an aerobic adhesive and a hydrophilic material. Objects can be attached to walls without screws by means of adhesive joints with that.
It is important for the application of the fastening agent that the components of the fastening agent are only mixed together shortly before the use of the fastening agent.
An installation set is provided for this that has two receptacles for separate storage of the aerobic adhesive and the hydrophilic material, in particular the hydrophilic support fibers. The components can then be removed from these receptacles in the desired amount to mix the fastening agent.
A drawback here is that this installation set is comprised of a number of individual parts that have to be carried along as an additional unit when systems of this type are assembled.